fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Gleason
Also Rob Gleason Background * R from PA * Chair of PA GOP since June, 2006 following Eileen Melvin. Insights * Lynn Swann supports Robert Gleason -- not considered a "reformer" -- to become the new chairman of a principle-corrupt GOP state committee badly in need of reform. ''Source: Tribune Review editorial in May, 2006. * Tribune Review editorial wrote on 6/6/06, in part, "Newly "elected" chairman Robert Gleason of Cambria County, a decided non-reformer when reform is most needed, blamed the news media for the party's woes. Pay no attention to those pay- and pension-jackers, campaign-dollar abusers and opponent-smearers behind the curtain -- it's the media's fault. * Diane Irey is a good candidate, a nice lady and she has a beautiful family. But that's not going to get her elected over incumbent Congressman John Murtha... especially after GOP Chairman Rob Gleason threw her under the metaphorical bus by saying “I cannot deny that Murtha has done a wonderful job for our region. He’s brought home the bacon. If that’s how you want to judge a congressman or any elected official, he gets five stars." http://www.PoliticsPA.com Links * PA GOP Media Letters to the Editor @ Robert Gleason Deep-six state GOP's deadwood, LTE, October 1, 2006 by Spiegler In what I fear shall be a little-noticed piece from Robert Novak's column "Murtha's GOP foe snubbed" (Sept. 24 and PghTrib.com), it is noted that Pennsylvania Republican Party Chairman Robert Gleason has snubbed and is talking down the November election chances of Congressman John Murtha's opponent, Republican House candidate Diana Irey, currently a Washington County commissioner. This information comes as no surprise to me, as Mr. Gleason comes from the liberal Democrat wing of the Republican Party, having been handpicked by a party leadership that has chosen to set aside the most cherished tenet of our party -- that which espouses a limited government that is responsive to the people. In the 2006 primary election, the state GOP eschewed reform by funding and endorsing two big losers, state senators and party leaders Robert Jubelirer and David Brightbill, both of whom played key roles in formulating and passing the July 2005 legislative pay grab and who have voted with liberal Gov. Ed Rendell and other big-government types to expand the vast breadth of government and to increase our tax burdens. The state GOP also has failed to condemn House Majority "Leader" John Perzel as he has stood as a symbol of a corrupt General Assembly, obstructing and blocking every path to open, honest, responsive government. Novak quotes Gleason as saying regarding the Irey campaign that it did not understand "the way we operate up here." Some of us Republicans understand all too well the way this state party operates. We are repulsed by it and we want our party to return to its laudable roots. That is why the state GOP must be rebuilt from the bottom up, all of its deadwood cast away. That is the only way to negate its hijacking by tax-and-spend liberals, to return it to being a viable party in more than name only. Oren M. Spiegler, Upper St. Clair Gleason